


My Entire Universe is You

by Iteunmul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, In the Beginning, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Yixing is famous, but it's not Shawty ima party till the sundown so does it rlly matter, happy birthday Yixing!!, happy late bday actually, honestly I saw Junmyeon's insta story and I just had to write, ill prolly delete this, like SERIOUSLY a mess, or well Yixing is an actor, this is a mess, title taken from lmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: “I wanted to surprise you,” Junmyeon swallows. “Because it’s your birthday, and you deserve the best, and the best means me being here in person, and it definitely does not mean the nice cake ending up on the floor,” His voice takes on a more panicking note with every word. “And it’s not supposed to mean me nearly giving you a heart attack!”





	My Entire Universe is You

**Author's Note:**

> ty to my fav @tinkersoo for helping me brainstorm

“And Baekhyun, oh my _gosh_ Xing,” Junmyeon breathes, already flushed from being unable to stop laughing. Yixing’s glad Junmyeon _finally_ got his phone screen fixed, because now he can video call him without seeing a blurry blob. “You should have seen his _face,_ he went all red and was like _‘No Soo’_,” Junmyeon’s voice picks up a slightly higher one to mimic their friend. “It was so funny, _‘No Soo, you can’t expose me like that!’_ It was unbelievable.” 

“I bet it was,” Yixing comments, setting his phone down on the countertop. Junmyeon will now get the lovely view of Yixing trying to reach the topmost shelf without falling over from his phone. “I wish I was there to see that,” 

“Me too,” Junmyeon responds wistfully, and Yixing looks down this time because it was rare for Junmyeon to admit that, but something in his voice makes Yixing want to book the next flight over to see him. 

But he can’t. 

Because he’s got films to shoot, interviews to squeeze into his already packed schedule, a new penthouse (yes, an early birthday gift to himself) to make home, and the list went on and on. Somehow, even though seeing Junmyeon was the number one thing on his list of things to do, it was the last thing he’d be _able_ to do. 

Yixing climbs down from the counter, wiping his hands on his pants quickly before picking up his phone. “Myeon I--” 

“Don’t apologize,” Junmyeon cuts in lightly, smiling gently because _, of course, _ he knows Yixing is going to try to flood him with apologies. “You can’t help it.” 

“But if I _could--”_

“You would.” Junmyeon finishes firmly. He looks dressed up to go out, a scarf tied snuggly around his neck, his hair looking especially soft and shiny, and Yixing wants to do nothing more than just reach through his phone screen and confirm for himself that is _is_ soft. “Hey,” Junmyeon pipes up after a few moments of staring, “You haven’t done a tour of the new place yet!” 

The topic change is unnerving. Yixing _wants_ to talk about it. He desperately wants to discuss the next time they can see each other, and if it was possible to rearrange schedules so they could-- but it’s obvious Junmyeon doesn’t want to. 

On top of that, there’s clearly something that Junmyeon has been wanting to tell Yixing for a while. Yixing sees it every time there’s a pause in conversation and Junmyeon opens his mouth just to close it, or when the comfortable silence over the phone suddenly vanishes because Junmyeon seems to nervous to just tell Yixing. It’s unlike Junmyeon to hide things from Yixing, but if it’s serious...he would tell, right?

Yixing clears his throat, pushing the thoughts away. There was no use thinking about it now. “Well, let’s get to it then.” 

“Happy birthday!” The movie crew shouts in congratulations, cheering when Yixing bends down to blow out the candles. 

It was a bit of a shock when the take was cut short, only to have a cake rolled in and practically everyone on set crowding Yixing to wish him happy birthday. It was sweet, really, and he even _more_ grateful that he could leave early to relax and celebrate on his own. 

Yixing weaves his way through the crowd, grinning his thanks and clapping shoulders as he headed out to where his driver was waiting for him. He supposes that he could have stayed a bit longer to socialize and take a few pictures that would inevitably end up on some fan account somewhere, but the truth is: Yixing is bordering exhaustion. 

Junmyeon has barely texted him all day, and it just adds to the general cloud of drained energy that’s been hovering over Yixing for the past few days. 

He's been running around all day in between sets for his upcoming film, and even the past few days when they were doing night shoots--and only now is he finally resting. For crying out loud it's his _birthday,_ and although he loved the cake that was brought on set, he’s not going to complain about how he gets to leave early to celebrate. 

On this side of the world, it worked a little differently. When you were famous, birthdays were supposed to lavish and flaunted, a privately yet somehow publicly celebrated show. However, Yixing came from a simple family, they saw no need to make a birthday anything more than what it is: a simple celebration of life. He could use that as a good excuse for why he didn’t invite people and throw a massive bash, but the truth is that Yixing was just simply too busy to try. 

But that isn't the point. 

It was strange that Junmyeon, who stressed how important it was that they keep in touch, and at least texted each other every day because of how busy Yixing’s work was, wasn't even spamming Yixing with those ridiculous (but endearing) animated emoticons. It wasn’t easy, having to go from country to country for shows and traveling around for different film sets. It wasn’t easy on _them_, but the constant contact helped.

And yet here he was, staring at his phone screen that displayed notifications from everyone _but_ Junmyeon. He sinks further into the plush leather seat of his limousine, running a hand through his hair. 

He ignores the texts and emails from well-wishers, cousins, and friends, in favor of opening up his chat with Junmyeon. 

He scrolls up through the chat, and even checks his calendar to see if Junmyeon has any commitments today, but other than taking their cat to their vet the coming week, there's nothing. 

Yixing sighs again, silently turning his phone off. 

Maybe he'll try to call him when he's home.

Junmyeon would like to think he's been ignoring Yixing's texts for a good reason. He had every intention of replying to them, and spamming Yixing with all the heart emojis he deserved. He really did, but it was complicated. 

Junmyeon was absolutely crap at keeping secrets. Especially ones that involved him, on a plane, headed to Yixing’s new penthouse in order to surprise him. So he did the next best thing, which was distancing himself from Yixing, and just scrolling through his impressive photo collection of Yixing smiling in order to remind himself _why_ he was doing this. 

It was hard, and his heartfelt like bursting on several occasions when he saw Yixing’s face drop at how Junmyeon changed topics every time he brought up visiting each other, but it would be worth it. The plan was simple: Junmyeon, on a plane, and then a surprise. 

But then other, _unintentional_ plans interfered. 

Other plans as in his flight was delayed, which almost wrecked his entire plan, and he had to sit next to a crying baby the whole time. Once he reached the airport he struggled to find his luggage--he was planning on staying with Yixing for quite a while-- and the traffic from the airport was downright _horrible,_ even when Junmyeon paid the driver extra to _ 'drive as if an army was military running right behind you.'_

But none of the mishaps would ruin the hopefully shocked expression on Yixing's face when he saw Junmyeon. 

More like _if_ he saw Junmyeon, because Junmyeon felt like he was two seconds away from just shattering into tiny sharp shards. 

When he reached Yixing's penthouse he really didn't exactly know what to expect. He was thinking it'd be a mess: clothes strewn everywhere, mugs left on tables, dishes piled up-- but what he was greeted with was worse. 

Yixing's penthouse was hauntingly _empty._ Sure, the furniture was all in place, and it was overly clean-- but it didn't even look lived in. Everything looked new and shiny, too new and shiny. All the clothes were neatly hung in the big closet, and no cups to be seen. It made sense, really, because _just_ moved in-- but it was still _not_ a sight Junmyeon liked. 

Hell, when was the last time Yixing even dropped by here? Judging by how his fridge was devoid of any food, it was hard to tell. 

And so the plan changed. Junmyeon was no longer surprising Yixing with his presence, but he was going to make Yixing's penthouse feel like home, and bake him the best freaking cake he would ever eat in his life. 

And somehow, even _more_ problems arose. Yixing had no baking ingredients, and Junmyeon had no freaking clue had to work his oven. So after a quick hunt for ingredients, and a thorough read through the oven manual, Junmyeon started to bake a cake.

Which should have been easy, but Junmyeon was far from a professional Baker, and he hadn't waited long enough for the cake to cool down, so the piped icing just melted unpleasantly down the sides. 

So Junmyeon just shoved the cake into the fridge, determined to at least unpack his suitcase, and now buy a cake. Junmyeon knew Yixing's schedule like the back of his hand, so he had a few hours to kill. 

Life was _not_ going to get in the way of this. 

Yixing trudges to his penthouse door, lazily opening it while shooting another text to Junmyeon in the hopes that this time Junmyeon will respond. He’s so occupied with his phone that he doesn’t pay attention to where he throws his jacket-- and then he realizes that the lights are on. 

What the _hell?_

He freezes suddenly, heart thundering at the realization that someone has probably broken into his home somehow, and that the same someone is quite possibly still _in_ his home. Was it a crazy fan? An insane yet ambitious reporter? 

Yixing quickly dials the emergency number into his phone, gripping it tight as he walks through his spacious apartment, making his way to the kitchen slowly-- and then he hears _humming._

It would be incredibly unsafe for Yixing to call out, but that’s exactly what he does. “Who’s there?” he all but yells, stomping into his kitchen, brandishing his phone like a weapon. 

There are the sounds of something clattering, along with a shriek of surprise.

“What the hell!” Someone exclaims. 

Yixing’s mind can barely register that there's now some sort of mushy thing splattered on his beautiful white tiles, because he’s too busy staring at the person in front of him. “What, _Junmyeon?”_ Yixing gapes, eyes unable to decide what to focus on. He stares at the cake which is now splattered happily on the pristine floor, back up to Junmyeon who looks as though he’s had a heart attack but also can’t decide if he’s overjoyed or upset. “Junmyeon?” Yixing repeats, unsure of it really is Junmyeon standing in front of him.

“Yixing?” Junmyeon looks comically distraught, head literally whipping back and forth from the smashed cake and up to Yixing’s face. 

“What,” Yixing starts, blinking. “How? When--” 

“Did you-- did you think someone was in your home?” He demands, eyes wide in shock. 

“Well _yes_\--” 

“And you thought the appropriate response was to _yell?”_ Based on how Junmyeon is still curled away from Yixing, Yixing is sure that if he had registered that it was him quicker, he would have just hurled the cake right at Yixing’s face. 

“In my defense I didn’t exactly know _what_ to do--” 

“Screaming was _not_ it--” 

“When did you even come?” Yixing blurts out, arms tense from him restraining himself from just running over to Junmyeon and tackling him in affection. 

“This morning,” Junmyeon’s voice comes out a bit strangled.

“And you thought the appropriate thing to do was come into my new home without me knowing?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Junmyeon swallows. “Because it’s your birthday, and you deserve the best, and the best means me being here in person, and it definitely does not mean the nice cake ending up on the floor,” His voice takes on a more panicking note with every word. “And it’s not supposed to mean me nearly giving you a heart attack!” 

It really _is_ Junmyeon standing in front of him, fully equipped with an oversized sweater and his incredibly soft-looking hair. Yixing’s heart feels like it’s just _stopped,_ his brain shuts down, and he’s unable to do anything but stare because _, of course, _ Junmyeon had come here. On his birthday. To Surprise him. 

And _of course,_ Junmyeon looks two seconds away from crying at the sight of the now ruined cake, “Oh Junmyeon,” Yixing bites back a grin, striding over to envelop him in the biggest hug he can possibly offer because he just can’t stand back anymore. He steps over the cake, and instantly wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

Yixing could _swear_ Junmyeon had some sort of relaxation magic because just like that, all his stress evaporates. His mind isn’t occupied by work, or movies, or red carpets-- it’s Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon seems to feel the same way, tension leaving his body as he cups Yixing’s jaw, pulling him in for a few sweet kisses. “What are you doing here so early?” Junmyeon looks fondly exasperated, fingers tapping against Yixing’s jaw. “I was expecting you in two hours,” Junmyeon shakes his head, “Two hours! You normally text me if you have some extra time off,” 

“Well _you_ didn’t text _me!”_ Yixing jokes, smiling widely. 

“I know,” Junmyeon admits, looking guilty, “I felt awful about it Xing, I really did, I wanted this to be special--

“You being here makes it special,” Yixing reassures sappily. “More special than I can describe. Plus its a relief you’re here, I’ve been worrying about you--”

“Well I’ve been worrying about _you_ all day Mr. Zhang, you call this a home?” Junmyeon scolds lightly, lips forming a pout. “Even _after_ I emptied my clothes into that unnecessarily big closet of yours it still felt empty!” 

“You’re staying for that long?” 

“That’s not the point!” 

“That is _so_ the point--” 

“I was trying to be sweet!” Junmyeon exclaims suddenly, worrying at his lip. “And I thought to myself, If I unpack, and make this place feel homey, and bake a cake, then it truly will be a good birthday, but _no--”_

“Is _why_ you’ve been acting all mysterious--” 

“I haven’t been acting mysterious at all--” 

“Junmyeon,” Yixing pulls back, looking serious. “You most certainly have.” 

Junmyeon purses his lips, and looks to the ground. “Ok, I have.” His shoulders slump in defeat. “But only because I was so scared I would ruin the surprise so,” Junmyeon pauses, lazily waving his hands in a funny gesture. “Surprise,” Junmyeon comments weakly, before burying his face in Yixing’s shoulder. 

“Some surprise,” Yixing teases, squeezing Junmyeon tighter. “Was the cake supposed to be a part of it?” 

“Stop it,” Junmyeon groans, “That was the nice cake too.” 

“So there’s another cake?” 

“If you can call it that, don’t laugh,” Junmyeon warns lifting his head. “I tried to bake a cake.”

_“You_ tried to bake?” 

“Try not to sound so amazed,” 

“I’m sure you gave it your best.” 

Junmyeon gives Yixing a look. “When do I _not?”_

“When you try to hide surprises from me,” Yixing retorts cheekily, enjoying how Junmyeon’s cheek flush. 

“I said sorry!” Junmyeon whines, but it’s not really a whine because his voice lacks the nagging aspect, and his eyes are shining with love, and he’s making Yixing’s heart want to burst. 

“I know,” and it’s not like Yixing is any better, pretending to complain while he’s holding Junmyeon as if the moment he lets go Junmyeon will disappear.

“And you know I really, really, love you, right?” Junmyeon asks suddenly, heart warm. 

“And _you_ know I really, really love you right back.” 

The light bounces off the ring on Junmyeon’s finger as Junmyeon smiles at Yixing, the smile where his eyes crinkle up and Yixing wishes he could physically show Junmyeon how much he loves him because his love would cover up the whole world and more. “That’s the promise we made to each other, so don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> are they engaged?? married?? idk and ig u won't either iodjw 
> 
> so this was reALLY rushed but ANYWAYS
> 
> happy happy (late) bday to the one and only Zhang Yixing!!u amazing bias wrecker ty for being so hardworking and dedicated, a truly all rounded multitalented king!!!! 
> 
> anyways ty for reading this!! feel free to drop a comment or question below


End file.
